Harmony
by GlassBomb
Summary: If Jigglypuff had more than one song... [Rocketshipping angst ahoy, folks.]


I'm such a Rocketshipping whore. I make apologies for this. I don't even like Pokemon.

Harmony

"It has a WHAT?!" The female employee enquired eagerly, seizing the opportunity to begin an interesting conversation, the like of which might help distill the boredom that was creeping upon her.

"According to new, innovative research conducted by Professor Birch, the renowned Pokemon Researcher," the male agent read out, voicing aloud an article in this month's edition of _Pokemon Friend_, "Jigglypuff has a little known and delightfully melodious mating call. Although still being verified, Birch believes that the song is almost identical to the well-known, sleep-inducing tune, only with several pitch differences, the like of which can bring together two people who hear it and harbour secret feelings for one another. _'This', _the expert informed _Pokemon Friend, 'Is the reason, according to my current estimations, that many have not heard the harmony of the Jigglypuff mating call, or else have been too ignorant to realise it.' _This, Birch believes, is also the reason why none have ever seen the inside of Jigglypuff's microphone, leaving revered experts to query whether it is actually the audio device that emits the frequency that puts its foes and friends alike to sleep, rather than the Normal Type itself."

"I fail to see da relevance," the final member of the tenacious trio, a small and uniquely legible cat, muttered coyly, seemingly nonplussed as they waited for Mossdeep's Nurse Joy to finish healing their currently exhausted Pokemon. "Why da heck would we want to trek moiles and moiles for dat thing?"

The feline rolled its eyes, and continued to peruse a nearby trophy cabinet with mocking interest.

They both shot him darkly significant looks, the man adding a warning of "Meowth..." to the evident significance of his stare.

The cat, who went by the name of Meowth, had to hide behind a local newspaper to prevent his uncontrollable amusement from being plainly visible.

He knew his Human friends, their names being Jessie and James, did indeed, and he quoted, _'... harbour secret feelings for one another.' _They'd both told him at one point or another, and sworn him to secrecy, vowing to, and he quoted, _'Murder you' _and _'Roast your goddamned tongue over a merrily crackling spit' _if the feline happened to spill the beans.

He also knew that Jessie was unaware of James' secret desire, and that James was similarly blind to her evident adoration.

Therefore, their interest in the mating call of a Jigglypuff would be somewhat potent, obviously.

The cat himself, however, couldn't see why in Jirachi's name they couldn't just ADMIT it to each other. I mean, whatever occurred, they were best friends, and what was the worst that could come from revealing their feelings? Forlorn pride and a black eye, respectively.

_Not really Armageddon_, Meowth often dryly ventured.

Not that he wanted to intervene. No, no, no... relationships weren't a field he was at ALL accustomed to. His role was confidante, friend and Agony Uncle, and THAT was as far as it went.

He'd have bet, if he had them at his disposal, every Feebas from every ocean on the planet that they'd both try and either capture or record a Jigglypuff after their Pokemon companions were healed.

However, it wasn't until way later on in the evening that one of them made a move on Meowth's personal bet.

With Jessie happily asleep, the purple-haired male flickered an eyelid that had been feigning sleep gently open, crept out of his sleeping bag, and began to dress silently.

"Going somewhere?"

James nearly went into cardiac arrest at the sudden speech of his acquaintance.

"You know exactly where I'm going," the Team Rocket agent muttered in annoyance, jamming a finger to his lips to symbolise the urgency for inaudibility.

"To get a Jigglypuff, presumably," a wide awake Meowth answered astutely, sneaking stealthily from his own bed and flocking to the side of the fully dressed male.

"No," James contradicted tartly, removing the finger from his mouth and throwing it haphazardly towards a cavern that appeared to be several miles away. "To get a Whismur."

"A Whismur?" The cat queried, seriously bewildered. "Why do youse want one of DOSE?"

"I did learn SOMETHING at Pokemon Tech," the agent murmured coyly, a smile shadowing his lunar-illuminated face.

"Youse did? Really?"

"Well, just a few things," James replied in amusement, delving quietly into his bag for a torch and his Poke Balls. "Whismur is the only Pokemon in existence that doesn't fall asleep at Jigglypuff's song."

"Dat's impressive," Meowth had to admit, voicing his amazement aloud.

"What is?" James quipped gently, wanting to chuckle, but attempting abstinence because of his sleeping partner. "The fact that Whismur somehow manages to stay awake, or the fact that I somehow managed to absorb some information?"

Meowth laughed softly, his happiness brightening the dark surroundings considerably.

"A bit of both," he grinned, as James finally found his Pokemon and his lighting device.

"Are you coming with me?" The twenty-something pondered of his friend, who nodded soundly.

"It's hardly like I got anything else better to do," Meowth muttered, to which James giggled silently.

"True... come on, let's go," the flamboyant individual instructed genially.

James clipped the Poke Balls to his belt, and set off, stepping discreetly through the undergrowth.

"Oh, hold on..." he whispered, leaving Meowth where he stood, and reaching silently into Jessie's bag.

Smiling as he found what he'd been looking for, James grabbed the item quietly, and pulled it precariously from the satchel.

"Seviper, go!" He mumbled quietly, watching as the Pokemon burst from its home.

"Seviper!" It hissed softly and tiredly, purposely keeping its vocalisations down as he acknowledged his trainer's slumber.

"Seviper, make sure she stays safe, alright?" James requested sweetly, careful not to irk the ever temperamental snake.

"Viper," he agreed, shifting himself into a guard-dog resembling position.

"I won't be long," James told the Poison type, to which it nodded, yawning profusely as they both his secondary trainer and the feline headed off, flickering the torch to an "on" position as they did so.

"So, are youse only going to try and catch da Whismur tonight?" Meowth questioned, as they gently trod through the undergrowth of the surrounding forest.

"I'm not purposely trekking all the way over there," the agent told his friend. "I'm looking for a Jigglypuff, but if I don't find one by the time I get to the cavern I pointed out, then I won't bother going to get one. In fact..."

He unclipped one of the duet of balls from his belt, and summoned the Pokemon that resided from within.

"Go Chimecho!" He called, able to be slightly louder now, surveying the Psychic type emerge from its habitat, blinking back the fatigue.

"Chime!" She answered her Master, attempting but failing enthusiasm as she tried desperately to stay awake and heed her trainer's words.

"I'm sorry it's so late, sweetie," James apologised, gathering her up into his arms to give her a cuddle. She settled into his warm embrace, feeling marginally more invigorated.

"Chime Chime, Chimecho?" It queried of Meowth, wondering where Jessie was, and why James was out at such hours.

"She's at camp," Meowth answered informatively. "And Jimmy here's tryin' ta get a Jigglypuff, 'cos of its mating call. Any idea where one is?"

Chimecho went deep into concentration for a moment, then began to nod frantically, prising herself from James' arms and calling for them to follow her.

They did so, and soon stumbled upon the snoozing singer. James beamed at his Pokemon, who smiled in response, elated to please her trainer.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, suddenly looking rather paternal and glancing at his watch in mock horror. "It's way past your bedtime, young lady..."

"Chime!" It laughed, joining James in expressing her amusement.

"Goodnight," he wished audibly, pulling out her Poke Ball.

"Chimecho!" She giggled out her farewell, causing James to grin as he uttered the words, "Chimecho, return!"

Meowth waved goodbye cheerily, rubbing his own eyes at the thought of Jigglypuff's soothing lullaby.

"James, yous'd make a great father, you know dat?" Meowth complimented, impressed at the man's aptitude with his Pokemon.

Expecting to get screamed at over the comment, the feline was stunned when his friend blushed and showed no inclination of rage.

"Thank you," he whispered softly, his smile illuminating the absolute darkness.

Meowth could have sworn he noticed a tear glimmer in James' eye before he spoke.

"Come on," he ordered the cat, stepping forwards and out from behind the bush.

"Cacnea, go!" The Rocket's voice rang out, throwing the Poke Ball that resided at his waist high into the air.

The small, overly affectionate Grass type appeared from its petite home, and immediately jumped into James' arms.

"Cacnea!" It cried happily, inadvertently stabbing its trainer with its sharp spikes.

"Cacnea, please!" James yelled, fighting to remove the Pokemon from his waist, where it clung tightly, attempting to show his cheeriness. "Aren't you tired?!"

"Nea!" It said proudly, shaking its head vehemently.

Eventually managing to throw the miniature male off him, James patted it on gently on the head, trying to show his care for the fragrant creature without being viciously impaled. Cacnea, however, seemed upset.

"Cacnea...?" James queried, surveying in question as the Grass type's expression fell.

"Cacnea," it whispered, looking as though he might suddenly begin to weep.

James, feeling somewhat evil at having hurt Cacnea's fragile feelings, knelt down by the side of the Pokemon.

"It's alright," he said soothingly, tickling the Grass type, to which it emitted giggles. "You can HUG me, just not squeeze me half to death."

Cacnea smiled, and jumped into James' arms once again, this time being stroked by the man.

"OK, will you battle for me?"

"Cacnea!" It adhered, pointing questioningly at the Jigglypuff.

"Dat's right," Meowth added.

"Cacneeeeeeea!" It yelled viciously, snapping the small, pink puffball of a Pokemon sharply awake.

The Jigglypuff promptly rose, wondering just what the heck was occurring.

"Jigglypuff, I challenge you to a battle," James announced. "Do you accept?"

"Jiggly!" It agreed, looking mutinous at being disturbed.

"Good," the trainer muttered happily. "Cacnea, go!"

Cacnea leapt forwards, apparently meaning business.

"Use Pin Missile!" The violet-tressed male called.

The Pokemon shot short and sharp spikes at the pink _chanteuse_, to which it was thrown backwards, but instantly rose, seemingly furious.

"Cacnea, Poison Sting!"

Jigglypuff was quicker this time though, lunging forwards and hitting Cacnea with a Doubleslap attack, leaving James' Pokemon with burnt cheeks and a distaste for its opponent.

"Don't let it push you around, Cacnea!" James called, anxiously glancing at his companion. "Try the Poison Sting again!"

This round, the attack of the spunky creature hit Jigglypuff, who was considerably weakened.

"Here goes nothing..." he muttered pessimistically, grabbing a spare Poke Ball while Jigglypuff was still down. "Poke Ball, go!"

The sphere absorbed the Pokemon, shook several times and fell quiet.

"Yes!" James celebrated, picking up Cacnea in one, swift movement and hugging him tightly, despite the agony of doing so. "Well done, little guy!"

"Cacnea!" It celebrated simultaneously, causing Meowth to laugh as he

noticed James wince slightly. Taking the liberty, he went over to the spot in which the Jigglypuff had lay moments earlier, and tossed his friend the Poke Ball.

"Here ya go, Jimmy," he said cheerfully, as James caught it.

"Thanks, Meow -"

James, however, didn't get to finish his sentence as a scream slashed through the darkness.

"JESSIE!" The male yelled, able to recognise the vocals of his best friend, hurriedly attaching Jigglypuff's Poke Ball to his belt and racing off with Meowth and Cacnea in tow. The Pokemon were beginning to struggle to keep up with the man's frantic pace as he sprinted through the woods, anxiety coursing through him.

"Just be alright, Jess," he whispered to himself, nearing camp, seriously worried about his partner.

"JAMES, SLOW DOWN!" Meowth shouted, rapidly running out of breath as he lagged slightly behind an overly enthusiastic Cacnea.

However, whether James was suffering from temporary deafness or if he was just ignoring him, Meowth had neither the desire nor caring to discover as they reached the clearing and saw what Jessie had been screaming at.

Both her and Seviper were encased in a huge circle of Magneton, all of whom were leering at her in disgusting fashions.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Jessie screeched at the three of them, furious at being left alone with only Seviper for protection.

"Never mind that!" James said hurriedly, now regretting the decision to depart. "Are you alright?"

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?!" She snapped, clinging to Seviper's smooth body as it wrapped protectively around her.

"I don't geddit," Meowth muttered. "Magneton don't live in da forest..."

Watching Meowth's speech in shock, one of the Magneton peeled off the pack and flew over to them.

"Magnet," it commented sombrely to the feline, who looked suddenly frightened, but indignant regardless.

"No, youse can't!" The talking cat cried, extremely anxious. "Yous'll kill 'er!"

"Meowth, what's going on?!" Both of the Human Rockets demanded simultaneously.

"They're going ta shock you!" He warned Jessie, seemingly petrified.

"Ouch," she murmured darkly. "I'll be fine - I mean, I've survived the shock of several hundred Pikachus, and there's only about fifteen Magnetons here..."

"It's no wonder you fools flunked Pokemon Tech!" Meowth bellowed furiously. "Da shock of ten Magnetons is enough to kill a ground type, never mind you!"

"Gee, thanks for the warning!" She snarled in an enraged response, grabbing Seviper tighter, afraid now.

"Meowth, we have to stop them," James pleaded quietly, that shine of tears prominent in his eyes again.

"How?" The cat replied hotly.

"Jigglypuff, go!" The male trainer called, to which Jessie's eyes widened, watching in awe as the little pink Pokemon erupted from its Poke Ball.

"So THAT'S where you went..." she said quietly, curious at the implications of this act, and partially annoyed to have been beaten to it.

"Jigglypuff, sing!" James commanded, to which it smiled, seemingly have forgiven her new trainer for her capture, and nodded cheerfully.

"Jigg-aly-puff..." it began to chorus harmoniously, the sleep-inducing lullaby wafting over the surroundings and immediately making James rub his eyes.

"Magneton!" One of the Electric types cried in livid indignation, furious at being disrupted in their mission. It broke away from the rest of the group, and threw a Thunderbolt at the singing Normal type.

"Jiggly!" It shrieked, having its vocals cut painfully short as the lancing agony tore through it. It fell backwards, seemingly incapacitated temporarily.

"Mag!" The offender demanded of the Magneton that resided next to Meowth.

"Magneton!" It replied, sailing away from the cat and the cactus with a chilling interjection of "Magnet, Magneton".

"No, don't do DIS!" Meowth screamed, following the Pokemon as it made its way to the centre of the circle in which they had Jessie encased.

"JESSIE!" James roared, rushing towards the scene of the Magneton's imminent destruction.

Three of the metallic creatures zoomed from the pile, shocking James into unconsciousness as he collapsed, face down, to the floor of the surrounding forest.

"JAMES!" The woman cried, frantically trying to break free from the electric circle, much to her own woe as the Magneton advanced on her.

Hysterical, she began to pour her emotions into the Pokemon that floated there, looking entirely innocent.

"I swear, if he's dead…" she began, tears welling up in her eyes as he appeared completely lifeless, "I will find a way to make you pay."

"Cacnea!"

"Jimmy?!"

James' companions ran over to him, similarly concerned, and checked his pulse gently.

"He's not breathing, Jess," Meowth murmured, anxiety flooding through him as Cacnea began to weep.

Jessie stared at the frame of her best friend, and made a snappy decision.

She had to see him, wake him up, and tell him.

Today, one way or another, she would reveal her true feelings to her partner.

Even if she had to die in order to accomplish it.

"If it's a fight you want," she snarled, unclipping her remaining Poke Ball from her belt loop, "then it's a fight you're going to get."

She threw her other miniature residence and out flew Dustox, who called its own name in a customary fashion. Jessie glanced out of the circle, noticing the uninjured Pokemon of her team mate.

"You with me, Cacnea?" She asked sharply, to which it nodded, and joined the group of four.

"Cacnea!" It replied earnestly, smiling encouragingly at Jessie, seemingly miserable over his master's grievous maladies.

"Me too," Meowth interrupted, initiating himself into the circle.

"We'll give you one chance to back off," Jessie growled at the Magneton, checking James tentatively to display if housed any signs of life. He didn't. She continued bravely, feeling liquid grow hot behind her eyelids.

"If you've killed him..."

The threat lingered in the air, a tear trailing down her cheek silently, much to the surprise of the only one who could see the part of her face that was bathed in moonlight rather than shrouded in shadow - Meowth.

"Magneton," one of them sneered, seemingly extremely confident.

"It wants ta know what you'll do, Jessie," her feline friend translated accordingly, his tone livid.

"Oh, he does, does he?" She roared in a deafening whisper, shaking with rage.

"Seviper?" The Pokemon queried, concerned at her trainer's physical state.

Jessie, however, ignored her companion, and addressed the offending Electric-type with a passion rarely exhibited in her voice.

"If you've killed him..." she began, her larynx vibrating with somewhat more of a severity than it generally did...

"... then I will personally ascertain that you end up as a part of some poor bastard's vehicle after I've sent your spare parts to the scrap heap, if you catch my meaning."

"Jessiiiiiiie," Meowth trilled, as the friends all huddled together at the fury of the Magneton, Jessie gathering a lifeless James in her arms and cradling him closely. "I don't t'ink youse shoulda said dat..."

Jessie didn't respond.

"Dustox - GUST!" She yelled at the butterfly-resembling creature.

"Dus-tox!" It answered, flapping its wings at supersonic speed.

The Magneton, however, weren't dispersed so easily. Several of the apparently weaker ones were shifted backwards slightly, but one of the more energetic ones that had sent James careening into unconsciousness took the opportune initiative and sent a Thunderbolt coursing through Dustox's insect body.

Jessie, concerned and anguished, recalled the Pokemon gently and tried her luck with Cacnea, bracing herself slightly.

"Cacnea - Pin Missile!" She ordered, adding with a rapid afterthought, "Be careful not to hurt James..."

"Don't ya care about yaself?!" Meowth shouted incredulously over the shrill noise of the Grass element's attack.

"Pain is but a formality, furball," Jessie snapped in retort, checking James' pulse points, and finding nothing. Despairing and trying to convince herself that it was because her medical skills were sadly lacking, rather than the fact that he seemed dead.

"James, wake up," she whispered, tears escaping her eyes as she saw his charred innocence laying in her arms, not uttering a sound nor moving a millimetre. "Don't die..."

"JESS!" Meowth shrieked, enforcing her eyes upwards and onto the situation of their predicament, to which Cacnea now lay as internally destroyed as his trainer was.

Several more shimmering, glistening drops of misery raced down the Rocket's face as she witnessed her friends get electrocuted.

"Enough is enough," she murmured, throwing Seviper a significant look. "Can you do it yet?"

"Do what?" Meowth questioned, staring at Cacnea in anxiety.

"We've been practising, haven't we Seviper?" Jessie murmured, to which the deep blue snake-reminiscent creature nodded with a poignant smile.

"Seviper..." he muttered with regret, staring at his trainer in wonder.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she remarked, clutching James tightly. "It's the only way, Seviper... whatever happens, however much I scream, you don't stop, alright?"

"Viper," it conceded weakly, its eyes shining with admiration.

"Don't hurt them, Seviper," the crimson-haired female implored, shooting her Pokemon one last fleeting glance before crying out the only thing she could think of, subconsciously praying that this would work, and that Seviper had experienced enough training to pull it off effectively.

"Earthquake!" She yelled, securing the man she loved in her grip as she braced herself for the worse.

"YOUSE TAUGHT HIM _EARTHQUAKE_?!" Meowth bellowed over the torrential commotion of the ground's rumbling, managing somehow to cover a battered Cacnea from feeling the full effect of the attack, and watching an unaware Jigglypuff being thrown about haphazardly.

Jessie threw herself over James and cried out in agony as Seviper's miniature boulders rained down on the spines of both her and Meowth, who shrieks mingled with that of the Magneton, who looked genuinely scared at the revelation that the woman's Pokemon knew the most potent Ground type attack.

"Have to - keep him safe..." she sobbed, defiantly avoiding the darkness that wanted to engulf her in its infinite depths. "He saved me - have to protect him..."

Meowth's last thought before his small frame collapsed at the physical pain that the attack was causing him was that perhaps James wasn't the only one who'd learnt something about Pokemon at the Technical College.

Smiling to himself somewhat serenely, he fell pray to the Utopian peace that loomed over him as drifted out of the state of consciousness.

Jessie managed to steal a regrettable glance upwards at Seviper, who was tiring, but doing his job rather well. Five of the Magnetons already littered the ground, and one more fell as she watched.

However, as a single, sizeable rock crashed with a rushing agony onto her rapidly fading form, she gave a solitary scream and gave into the punctuating desire.

"I love you, James," she whispered as her existence was smothered by a blackened blanket.

_"James darlin'!" A terrifying voice called, making him sprint faster, but all to no avail as his Fiancé caught him with a sickening ease and gently thrust her lips in the direction of his..._

_"Stay away!" The boy screamed, unable to break his iron grip as his face was grasped in a nauseating kiss..._

"Aaaaarrrgh!" James roared, his throat ripping apart at the volume of his coherent roar.

What the hell had happened? Saying he felt like he'd gone twelve rounds with a Hariyama would be an understatement...

... and why in Jirachi's name did he feel so heavy?!

He tried to sit up, but he found he was physically unable to, much to his dismay.

Annoyingly, he was forced to open his eyes, and ascended directly to the Garden Of Eden at what he saw.

Jessie was lying on top of him.

"Don't mind if I do," he muttered, gathering her in his arms, only to feel something sticky on his hands as he did so, to which he quickly brought them up to his eyes.

"No way..." he whispered in horror, stunned and incredibly frightened. "Blood..."

He hung, entranced by the fragrance of the bilberry potion, in a manner of suspended animation for several seconds, then his mind snapped into action as he acknowledged the severity of the situation.

"Oh god," he cried, needing to check the extent of Jessie's injuries, but finding himself incapacitated.

In one, swift, soft motion, he swept himself out from underneath the woman he adored, much to his own physical woe, and knelt next to her, ignoring the pain that coursed through every aspect of his body.

"Jessie, speak to me!" He cried, assessing her spinal injuries with extreme concern. The blood had pooled in the centre of her back, where he also found some large rocks, as though something had used...

"... Earthquake," he murmured, cleaning her skin of debris gently, fighting back the thrill of excitement that he felt at the contact with her exposed flesh.

By chance, he cast his emerald eyes around the clearing, and noticed, in a sweeping, disconcerting rush of cognitivity, everything that had transpired that evening, through to the article in the Mossdeep Pokemon Centre and the damage sustained by Jigglypuff - presumably, his fallen comrades had been beaten to a pulp by the Magneton.

However, his friends weren't his primary concern.

His eyes returned to the physically afflicted Jessie, whose sorry state led her partner to tears of grief.

"Jessica?" He tried, tears streaming down his face as he realised how little he could do for her and his friends, being several miles from a Pokemon Centre. "Jessica, wake up."

A dry sob clutched at his throat as he clung to her softly, terrified of losing her.

"Jessie, you have to come back to me," he pleaded, stroking her shattered strands of hair sadly. "I have to tell you."

Jessie, much to her partner's angst, didn't even bat an eyelid.

"You can't leave me!" He shouted in poorly suppressed pain, holding her as tightly as he dared. "I love you…"

He stared at her intently, acknowledging her lack of breathing and circulation with a quickening urgency.

"I can't live without you," he sobbed, barely listening to the haunting music that had began to float over the clearing.

Wait a second - where was that music coming from?

James reluctantly rose his soaked, lavender-immersed head and saw his injured Jigglypuff, who was standing there and singing a harmonious lullaby to the surrounding area.

Oddly enough, James didn't feel sleepy. In fact, the diametric opposite... he'd rarely felt so enlightened, loved, fortunate...

"No," he muttered again, still crying, even as his spirits were considerably and intrinsically raised, as he realised just what his newest friend was doing.

"The mating call..." he exclaimed in utter amazement. Oh, the cruel irony of it all... James had caught a Jigglypuff only for this purpose, and Jessie wasn't endeavouring to lift an eyelash.

"Does this mean..." He enquired miserably of liberated oxygen and hydrogen, his heart swelling with hope, "... that she loves me too? Oh, Jessie..."

His sobs deepened, choking him somewhat, but oddly keeping his speech level as he held her broken body close.

"Now you have to come back," he murmured in her ear, detesting the icy temperature of her flesh. "Look what Jigglypuff's doing for us, Jessie. Can't you hear? Don't you care?"

"Jiggly!" The puffball called, his voice reaching above James' passionate cries, and James glanced up hopelessly again, totally distraught.

"Puff!" It yelled, wandering over to him and hugging him gently.

"Oh, Jigglypuff," he whispered, holding it in an iron grip, his tears leaking onto the Normal type's pale skin. "What am I going to do without her?"

"Jigglypuff!" The Pokemon chorused appropriately, prising a weakened James away from her lifeless form, to which he immediately fought hard to return to her comforting familiarity.

"What are you doing?" The trainer cried, scared to venture too far from Jessie, being pushed away with stunning force by the Pokemon. "Let me help her!"

"Jiggly!" It screeched, pounding his shoulder blades into imaginary oblivion as he sidled over to Jessie.

"Jess..." James murmured, his muscles now virtually annihilated from Jigglypuff's ferocity. "Don't hurt her, please..."

"Jigg-a-ly!" It soothed, resting its hands on her back, and glowing a deep, fern-shaded green.

James witnessed, enthralled in the mysticism of the whole affair, shocked to the core as her entire frame encased itself in a shield of green.

"What are you doing to her?!" James shouted, but the Pokemon ignored him, and continued to cast the energy over Jessie, who was now covered in a duvet of translucent, conifer-resembling power.

James was frantic, not understanding anything about what Jigglypuff was attempting to do.

"Jigglypuff!" He pleaded, trying to pull his acquaintance from the female, concerned as to the creature's intentions.

The Pokemon, however, just held on to Jessie with a tightening severity, as more tears slipped down James' face as he watched helplessly.

But, as the Rocket sat there, utterly defeated and staring at his soulmate through blurred vision, he became aware of certain changes that were taking place...

The first thing he noticed was that her spine was no longer smeared and bathed in blood, and that her scratches were fading before his eyes.

"Whoa," James breathed, praying that she'd be alright as he viewed her injuries vanishing in a wave of awe.

The final change to insinuate was the regaining of consciousness, to which the green energy intensified and darkened slightly, igniting James' fright, causing him to sigh in relief as the brighter power suddenly dissipated into nothing, and Jessie's eyes opened, agonisingly slowly.

"James?" She croaked out, her sadness filling the air and inspiring her sore form to sit up, petrified over what could have happened to him.

He smiled, allowing her breath to escape her with somewhat more ease as Jigglypuff beamed, evidently satisfied with its work, and moved over to Meowth, encircling him in the same energy.

"I was so worried..." Jessie whispered, racing towards and falling into his arms as they collapsed to the ground together, holding on for dear life.

"So was I," he promised, joyous liquid searing his eyes now, joining hers in falling gently. Her natural, intoxicating scent was paradise to him, and he wanted to remain in her grasp forever.

"Thank you for saving me, James," she murmured into his ear, her warm, fragrant breath silencing his tears. "You almost died to protect me..."

"That's what love does to a man, I suppose," he replied softly, to which she wrenched from his arms, stunned.

"It's not like I'm the only one who's saved a life today, is it?" He verified quietly, longing to join his lips with that of his partner's.

She smiled at him, still not willing to believe that all her dreams had come true at once.

"What, do I need to spell this out to you, Jessica?" James remarked sweetly, staring into her eyes. "I love you."

Her sapphire eyes bored into his emerald ones, as she uttered the words he'd desired to hear for years escape her lips.

"I love you too, James," she told him gently, closing the gap between them and uniting their mouths.

A freshly revived Meowth, Cacnea and Seviper watched their Masters and friends from a distance, Jigglypuff grinning at the couple and their medical status which, thanks to the adorable puffball, was perfectly adequate again, if a little bruised.

"I'd say I was shocked," Meowth commented, witnessing their passion, "but I'd be lyin'."

The three remaining Pokemon laughed, glad that their trainers had finally sated their loneliness, and admitted their feelings to each other.

"Who needs mating calls?" Jessie murmured softly as they eventually broke apart, resting her head on his jarred shoulder, to which he winced, but tolerated it regardless.

"I don't know about you, but I certainly don't," James informed her, smiling into her neck as he caressed it lovingly with his lips.

Jessie giggled and pulled him into the surrounding wilderness, suddenly seductive, much to Meowth's horror.

"Cacnea?" The Grass-type asked, wondering just where his trainer was wandering off to, and making a beeline for his chuckling, retreating Master, only to be pulled back by the feline.

"I t'ink it's best dat we don't ask, Cacnea," Meowth muttered, smiling in spite of himself. "I do, however, have it on good authority dat dere's an awesome ice cream parlour near here..."

"JIGGLY!" The pink specimen cried enthusiastically, running off down the road, much to the amusement of Cacnea and Seviper, who raced off after him.

Meowth, meanwhile, lingered behind for a moment, glancing towards the trees that the new lovers, his best friends, had just disappeared into.

"Took ya long enough," he remarked in amusement, swearing that laughter, mingled with the cries of several Pelippers high above him, was filtering through the otherwise still air.

"SEVIPER!" Jessie's snake yelled down the path, waiting for Meowth to follow them.

"I'm comin'!" The cat called in response, chuckling and sprinting off down the road to join his friends in fattening indulgence.


End file.
